


Honeymoon Trip

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [192]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: A pleasant surprise happens during their honeymoon trip.Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all.Written for #503week.





	Honeymoon Trip

Winry suppose she should've expected it. After all, it wasn't as if the signs weren't there - how many times had she seen this happen in the past, anyway? When it was her, Alphonse, and Edward, then with Paninya and the brothers, and even with Ling, too. It always happened, so why had she expected anything different on their honeymoon? 

She sighed and turned to study Edward. He slept, leaning against the window frame of the train car. His eyes were closed but moving slightly under their lids. His mouth hung open slightly but he hadn't started drooling, at least not yet. His shoulders slumped and his chin bobbed at wobbled in the train. 

Winry wasn't about to wake him. She knew how little he'd slept the days before their wedding - mostly because she hadn't slept much, either. There was no way she'd begrudge him a nap, even during this, the start of their lives together as a married couple. 

"Mmuh?" Edward opened his eyes and peered around blearily. "Winry?" 

"Yes, Ed?" 

Before he could answer, a man cleared his throat. Winry turned toward him as Edward straightened up. "Mr. and Mrs. Elric?" It was the ticket inspector who'd checked them in about forty-five minutes ago. He twitched his mustache and tugged at the bill of his cap. "I'm afraid there's been a mistake in your seating arrangements."

Edward snapped the rest of the way awake, scowling at the man. "What?" he asked, starting to bristle.

"Ed," Winry said as she laid her hand on his forearm. "We don't have a problem moving, do we?" 

He scowled and jerked his head in what Winry knew was a grudging nod. "Yeah, sure." 

The inspector gestured and a pair of porters, young men, appeared at his side. "They will take care of your bags." 

Edward and Winry exchanged a glance. "After you," Edward said, motioning for Winry to follow the inspector. She wrinkled her nose but followed him, hearing Edward arguing mildly with the porters over their luggage. 

The inspector looked over his shoulder, offering a reassuring smile as he led her along. "It's an honor, Mrs. Elric." 

"Thank you." She hoped that didn't come out as curious as she thought it did. The inspector took them out of the passenger car, through another car, past the cafeteria car and finally, to a car with a hallway pressed against one of the walls. He stopped and fished a key ring from his pocket, unlocking a door and stepping aside to allow Winry entry. "With the compliments of the Amestris Lion Line," he said as Edward caught up to them. "We wish we could offer you a private coach."

Winry peered into the little room and gasped. Fresh flowers in a wall sconce offered a sweet scent.A wide, cushioned chair promised comfort - far more comfort than the wooden bench they had been sitting on. A young woman poured champagne into a pair of flutes and set the bottle back into an ice bucket on a little table. She passed one flute to Winry and one to Edward as she slipped past them. "This is for us?" Edward asked, peering up at the inspector. 

"Yes, sir. With our compliments."

Edward guided Winry into the room but he still had to ask, "Why?" 

The inspector moved aside to let the porters by. "Mr. Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist is very well known on this line and while we don't know everything that happened during the Black Day Coup, we do have an in." He lowered his voice and cupped his hand around his mouth to whisper, "Our engineer is a Havoc."

A bark of a laugh escaped Edward while Winry wondered what that meant. Edward shook the inspector's hand, called a thank you to the porters, and closed the door. "Huh." 

"Huh?" Winry sipped at the champagne, grinning when the bubbles tickled her nose. 

"Yeah." Edward sat down and held out his arm. Winry settled in, leaning against him. Edward nuzzled her temple before taking a drink of his own glass. "So." He made a point of looking around. "Private room." 

Winry ran her fingers over his thigh. "Comfortable seat." 

Edward waggled his brows. "Wanna test it out?" 

Setting down her glass, Winry twisted around. "How?" 

"I've got a few ideas." Edward leaned in to give her a kiss. 

#503week


End file.
